Time Stands Still
by shattered melodies
Summary: It's Vegas Night. Some very unexpected throw offs are going to occur to Clare and Eli. And when Clare and Eli are in danger because of Fitz, KC steps in to save them. Eclare/KC/Clare-friendship; last book to "Our Secret"/"Kiss the Rain." Review! :3
1. Chapter 1: Before

**Hey! Long time no see, everyone. :D  
Sorry for the lack of updates; everything is fine now!  
This is the *final* book to my "Our Secret" trilogy.  
So if you haven't read that one and "Kiss the Rain," I suggest reading that first.**

**Yes, this chapter is short. And this chapter and the next  
will take place during "All Falls Down."  
Yes, every other person who watches Degrassi is doing their spin-off of it,  
but mine is going to be a little different.  
(you'll see next chapter ;D)**

**I hope you like this! I own nothing.  
And please, review! :3  
**

**

* * *

Time Stands Still; Part One: Before**  
_~A Degrassi Eclare (Part One) Fanfiction~_

Exams finally finished on a sunny Friday afternoon, and all the students at Degrassi were free for two weeks on break. As they rushed on to the buses and into their parents' cars, there were select students who were in a mood other than excited, gleeful or rather _happy_. They left school with heavy shoulders and a lot on their minds. But tonight at exactly 7 o'clock, a dance unlike other was going to begin; hello "A Night in Vegas." And yes, the dance was going to _go there_.

Clare was inside her bedroom; slipping on her white, polka dotted dress. She had promised Fitz that she would go to Vegas Night with him on the condition that he'd leave Adam and Eli alone permanently. As she put on her headband and slid on some red lipstick, she couldn't help but feel worried about later that evening. Not everything would go as planned, and she knew Eli would do something to screw things up; she knew him all too well. And yet, she still hoped that he would just lay low for the evening.

"Maybe I shouldn't go…" She muttered lowly to herself; clutching her tiny purse in her trembling fingers. A memory of her last dance with KC and Connor flashed inside her mind; the two guy friends were fighting over her. There was just way too much jealousy between the two of them and Clare couldn't take it. But, she couldn't step out this time; nothing could possibly be solved if she didn't show up. There would probably be a huge fight and Eli and Fitz would be suspended _again_. Clare began to pace around her room; the fingers of her left hand clutching on to the curls of her vibrant red hair.

"Why can't they just leave each other alone…?" She had to go downstairs in a few minutes' time; Jenna and Alli were waiting for her. Clare sighed as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror on her dresser. She had stress lines and looked exhausted; but otherwise, looked pretty. Her eyes glanced towards her closet where a dark lavender dress hung from a hanger, lifelessly. If there wasn't anything going on between Eli and Fitz, she would have been going with Eli, and wearing that nicer dress. She felt rather plain in the one she was wearing, but she didn't want Fitz getting the wrong idea. She still thought of him as a vile teenage catastrophe.

"Maybe if I'm lucky tonight… Eli and I could have a dance…" She could see it in her mind now; a slow song played in the gymnasium while the two of them were on the dance floor in each other's arms and swaying to the beat. Her cheeks warmed up happily; a smile even forming on her delicate lips. Clare loved him; even if love was a strong word. Even if he was reckless, occasionally stupid, and beyond mysterious (never knowing what was on his mind), she loved him. They just made up, too; after all the drama with KC, she was hoping to just lay low for a while. But, fate couldn't let that happen, of course; it was never that nice.

She made it down the stairs slowly to see Alli in a pink, bejeweled dress and a heavily pregnant Jenna in a blue sparkling dress (while a pink, feather boa hung down from her neck); they were both beautiful. The both of them looked up at Clare when she came down, and they had a confused expression. Why was she wearing that hideous dress to one of the biggest nights of their high school lives?

"Blah, that convent called…" Alli said as Clare brushed passed her. "They want their outfit back."

"Perfect," Clare forced herself to smile as she sat down by the living room table. "I don't want Fitz getting the wrong idea about tonight."

"Uh, okay, help me out," Jenna said; her face furrowed with curiosity. "I thought you liked Eli."

"I do,"

"But, you're going to Vegas Night with Fitz…?" Clare took a moment to describe the war between Eli and Fitz and the Neanderthal to both Alli and Jenna; looks of wonder and worry sprawled across their faces.

"Clear?" Clare asked with a hesitant voice; her tired, blue eyes looking up at her two friends with a form of a desperate expression.

"Crystal," Jenna responded bleakly.

"And just _one_ question," Alli interrupted. "Just _when_ did your life become _West Side Story_?"

"I just need to get through this night… and then, maybe Eli and I can go on a real date," All the possibilities filled her mind at that moment; causing her to smile sheeply to herself. "…_if_ he's over his dead ex-girlfriend." Upon saying those last few words, the three girls exchanged wide eyes; Clare probably should _not_ have mentioned that. Just then, the innocent doorbell rang; Jenna opening it instantly. She hesitantly looked over at Clare with a bit of a smile; backing away from the door.

"Speak of the devil," Eli, as though on some invisible cue, walked in and his green eyes immediately found Clare. He looked just as stressed out as her; his eyebrows furrowed and his face tight.

"Hey," He said bluntly after a minute of silence. Clare's heart skipped a few beats as she stood up instantly in a worried manner.

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you outside?" His voice was soft as he nodded his head to go out the door. Clare nodded and obliged; the both of them walking out and closing the door behind them. They walked onto the sidewalk in front of Clare's home and turned to face each other. Eli had a medicine bottle in his head as he held it up so she could see it.

"It's ipecac. It makes people barf," Clare cracked a smile in disbelief; her eyebrow rising slightly.

"You know, most guys just buy flowers," She replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone; her arms crossing over her chest.

"I want you to slip it into Fitz's drink," His voice was rather serious (even though he had his signature smirk on his lips), which only made her a bit nervous.

"What happened to being the bigger man?" Memories from other times Eli overreacted to something – the first fight with Fitz and then with KC – flooded back into her mind. _'I though you promised me no more stunts._'

"Can't…" He said simply in a low voice; he, too, was remembering all the things that Clare was thinking of. He had to protect her; it was becoming his instinct. How could he possibly forgive himself if he let another person he loved slip away? "Not anymore."

"Because…?"

"You're being naïve," She rolled her eyes; which somehow got Eli's heart sinking. She wasn't listening to him. "Fitz is a bad guy! …He wants to have sex with you."

"Oh, then you're right! The appropriate response is to poison him!"

"I told you! This is how to control bullies; keep them scared!"

"Do you know who also uses those tactics? _Terrorists_," He snorted in response and in anger. Why couldn't she understand his point of view? This tactic was also going to be used in order to scared away Fitz, and protect her! He didn't want to have her involved – he would prefer her to be as far away from this situation as possible – but it was too late.

"I don't understand; whose side are you on?" His voice was now on the verge of yelling at her; which he didn't expect to use. He wasn't meaning to start a fight with her, but couldn't he get her to understand?

"I'm not sure," Her tone of voice was icy and stood its ground. Clare was about as fiery as her red hair. "But I know it's not the side that poisons people." She broke away from the heated battle as she ran back into her home. Her heart was in pieces; she was becoming her parents! She was constantly fighting with the boy she loved, and every time they would fight, her heart sank deeper into depression. She hated it. Couldn't they just forget about this situation and go back to being close? She missed the times he would sneak over to her house and they would have the world in their hands. She wanted to go back to the time where Fitz wasn't in the picture.

"So, why did Eli come over?" Alli asked the moment Clare came back into her home; one of her eyebrows raised in confusion. As she gazed at her best friend – who was leaning against her door with distant, hurt eyes – Alli crossed her arms over her chest.

"He… he just wanted to… talk me out of going to the dance with Fitz," She responded; her voice involuntarily cracking. She let out a deep sigh through her nose as she looked back at her friends.

"Clare, are you lying?"

"…I don't want to talk about it." She sighed; trying to stabilize her world. She shook her head a moment later before walking towards the kitchen. "I need a drink."

"Can I have some water?" Alli asked as Jenna and her glanced back at the tall mirror; both of them messing with their feather boas. Clare Edwards never really had the greatest luck when it came to dances…

* * *

**Review? =3 I luff you! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

**Hey, guys! :)  
Expect slower updates (gomen nasai ;~;).  
School starts very soon (I can't wait to take my classes 3).**

**Anyway, I know the last chapter was short, but this one is not.  
It's the longest chapter I've ever written; _ever_.  
And it's a lot different from the actual episode.  
(so I don't want to hear any complaints!)  
And I do have to add my own little flair to the story ;D**

**I hope you guys enjoy this! I worked SUPER, EXTRA hard on it!  
PLEASE REVIEW! It would make all this so worth it. :3  
**

**I own nothing! NOTHING!  
**

**

* * *

Time Stands Still: Part Two; Fear  
**_~A Degrassi Eclare Fanfiction~_

Seven o'clock PM came faster than anyone could have expected it to. Students were filling the halls of Degrassi like mad people; all of them in some sexy dress or suit to fit the Vegas "scene." As people headed into the gymnasium, where the dance was being held, they saw rows upon rows of gambling stands. The entire gym was draped in a bloody red colour, and dim lights barely illuminated the place. The DJ was playing famous music while somewhat dancing to his own beat, and the screen in center-front had cards spinning all over. Students were either dancing or beginning to fill the stands out of curiosity. But, a few minutes later, Holly J, the Vice President (who had her hair in a bun with a lovely tiara and was wearing a beautiful black dress) and Sav, the President (who was dressed up as Elvis for some bizarre reason), went upon stage to welcome the students.

"Hello, and welcome to a Night in Vegas!" Holly J said with a smile. "With a little bit of luck, anything could happen!"

"That's right," Sav replied; inching his head over to the microphone. "And the student at the end of the night with the most chips wins a brand new flat-screen TV!" There was a warm hummer of applause; everyone now had a desire to win; who wouldn't want the TV? Just imagine being able to hang that upon your bedroom wall…

"Let's get some music in here!" Sav turned his attention to the DJ; giving him the order to play the best songs for a party, and in a moment's time, the whole audience was listening, gambling, and fist-pumping.

Clare, who showed up about ten minutes after the dance had started, roamed the halls for her unappealing (Neanderthal!) date, and she found him quickly at his locker. In his hands was a corsage. She took a deep breath; knowing she was about to enter an uneasy territory and stepped forward.

"Is that corsage for me…?" She said to Fitz in a quiet, timid voice; catching his attention immediately. He was in a black suit; at least trying to look nice. He looked up at Clare uninterestedly and then back at the corsage in his hands.

"My mom made me bring it…"

"I like it but… I'm not going to have sex with you,"

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Fitz was an awful actor/liar; he knew he had been caught, but tried to shrug it off his shoulders as unknown information.

"I know what you told Eli," She couldn't help but have a smirk imprinted upon her lips; she had been around Eli too much.

"Well, in theory, all guys want to hook up with a cute girl like you; it's like Physics,"

"…Biology."

"Whatever. I wouldn't try anything on you, unless you want me to," He couldn't resist not winking at her, which only made Clare more uncomfortable to be there, yet she still maintained a warm presence.

"In theory, not a chance." She teased; getting him to laugh awkwardly.

"Bet you Eli overreacted,"

"Heh, kinda. Wouldn't it be easier if you two just got along?"

"One would think! But the last time I tried to end this feud, your little boyfriend got me arrested,"

"Would an apology still work down this feud?"

"Sure," He shrugged his shoulders as though it didn't matter to him. "…but good luck gettin' it." He closed his locker door and eyed her one more time before walking away to the dance. Clare didn't feel safe around this guy and now that she could breathe once more, she let out a big sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was find Eli, and quick, so she began to head to the gymnasium.

Sav returned to the front of the stage with an envelope in his hands; it was time to select the King and Queen (or perhaps the two Kings?). Holly J (set out in the audience) and Sav had a huge pair of smiles on their faces as Sav tapped on the microphone and told the DJ to stop playing the music. The audience's attention was faced forward towards him, now.

"Eh-hem, hi, everyone," He started with a surprisingly nervous voice. "So, now the moment you've all been waiting for; I got it right here." He opened up the light red envelope to reveal the winners and his smile returned to his lips. "I can't believe it… it's a Degrassi first! Your new King and Queen, or should I say, your new _Kings_ are Riley Stavros and Zane Park!" Riley and Zane, who were in the crowd, were the first to let out a cheer, until everyone else in the audience joined in on them. Everyone seemed happy as they first shared a kiss and then went up the stairs to accept their crowning. The two of them could finally have a happier relationship and not have to worry about what other people think about them. Zane showed off a brilliant white smile as he stole a glance at Riley; who was standing in front of the crowd with a genuine smile (the first seen in how many years?).

"Your new Kings of Degrassi; Riley and Zane, everybody!" Sav called out as the two of them left the stage. "And before we go back to the party, there's something that I want to say. This might be my only chance…" He grabbed his guitar and began to sing and strum; his eyes glued to his number 1 VP; Holly J. She stared back with a soft glance in her blue eyes; a smile curling around her lips.

Going back to a wandering Clare, she was pushing through the crowd; not even bothering to listen to the gentle voice of Sav's song. As soon as she saw Eli in his red jacket; throwing a couple of die into a gambling table, she sighed and walked over to him. _'Just after they apologize, everything can go back to normal…'_ She tried to keep that in mind as she began to walk over to him; her heart racing.

"Having fun on your date, Judice?" Eli replied; not even bothering to look at his girlfriend. "Bet Fitzy is a real dreamy kisser."

"You can't be mad at me because I wouldn't slip ipecac into his drink,"

"Can I be mad that you're with him?"

"He threatened to hurt you! What was I supposed to do?" Her voice sounded strained and even more hurt than Fitz's threat.

"Let me handle it,"

"Yeah, because that was working so well…" She took a breath; her lovely, blue eyes searching Eli's profile. "Fitz isn't the monster you think he is! He's willing to bury the hatchet. He just wants one thing." Eli sighed heavily and looked over at Clare with annoyed yet worried green eyes.

"Oh, you're gonna sleep with him?"

"No! You're going to apologize,"

"Keh, for what?"

"Anything he wants! Please, Eli,"

"…Fine."

"Really? You're going to apologize? I'll go get him now-" Just as she turned to go get the disastrous Fitz, Eli grabbed onto her arm and turned her around; revealing a sneaky smile.

"On one condition; I request a dance," Clare couldn't help but smile at his request and took his hand in hers.

"Just one dance," As the two of them headed to the dance floor, a Chinese song had came on (perhaps Zane had snuck it into the song line up?) _(A/N_: _this is not meant to be racist or mean in any way, so please don't think that! And the song is real, too; check it out!)_ The song was called, "Wo Bu Pei" which translated into "I'm Not Worthy" (or I Don't Deserve), by Jay Chou. The song had a slow-dance feel to it, so the two of them just shrugged their shoulders and enjoyed the song; whether or not they knew what Jay Chou was singing about. Clare's arms wrapped around Eli's neck and rested her head against his chest while Eli snaked his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer as he laid his check against the soft curls of her hair on top of her head. In sync, they swayed to the music as one in a sweet, perfect moment. They found themselves to be humming to the song; Clare having a sense of security. She felt so warm and safe whenever she was with Eli… did the moment ever have to go away? Couldn't time just stand still?

The song ended much too quickly for either of their tastes, and Clare sighed to herself; knowing she had to find Fitz now and get this situation over with. Her fingers clutched to the colourful fabrics of Eli's jacket and took a breath through her nose; taking in the lovely scent of her boyfriend. As she gazed up at him, her hand brushed up against his cheek.

"I'll be right back," She whispered with a frown before giving him a quick peck on the lips and slipping out of his grasp. He frowned as well; feeling unsatisfied and wanting his angel back. He was going to make Fitz pay for stealing her away from him, and snuck back over to the punch table; grabbing two drinks and slipping in a big helping of ipecac into one cup…

Clare came back eventually with her arm wrapped around Fitz's. Upon seeing that, Eli's eye began to twitch and he almost broke the cup filled with a red punch in his hand.

"Okay, we're here. All set for the apology," She said with a smile.

"You know, in some places, this would be considered black mail," Eli replied; looking over at Clare.

"Eli, stop procrastinating."

"Yeah, Eli," Fitz instigated. "Do what the lady says." He had an infuriating smirk upon his disgusting pink lips; Eli wanted to take him out right now and destroy him, but he could only let out a low growl under his breath. He glanced over at Clare again; his eyes whispering: "Don't make me do this." But her eyes responded with a, "Get it over with" answer.

"I'm sorry. For everything." Eli said; taking a breath between the two clauses. He tried to be as dramatic as possible but Fitz could only laugh at his fake apology.

"That's not going to do." He replied with instigation. Clare smiled lightly and nodded her head at Eli before glancing over at Fitz with a frown. "You said the words, but I didn't feel them."

"Okay, enough," Clare said in a tired, however bitter voice. "Fitz, you got your apology. Now shake hands."

"Or," Eli grabbed the two punch drinks from off the table and gave one to Fitz. "We could toast to a cease fire."Just as the two cups touched the two boys' lips, Clare realized exactly what Eli did to Fitz's drink.

"Uh, stop! Trade cups!" She yelled; blinking eyes in worry. "It's an ancient Roman custom…"

"She's the boss," The two of them traded and took a sip of the delicious red drink. Eli couldn't help but smirk in victory; _'Checkmate.'_ A moment later, Fitz was starting to look green. Feeling sick, he turned over to the side of the table and threw up to a heavy severity. The people on the side backed off in disgust, muttering a few "ew!'s". Eli began to laugh lightly to himself; setting his cup on the table. Clare's blue eyes widened; was there something she was missing here? Eli was supposed to be the one who threw up because his drink was supposed to have the ipecac in it. But she was wrong. Out of embarrassment, the Neanderthal ran out of the gym.

"What did you do?" Clare had watched him run away, and turned her attention to Eli.

"You're the one who made us switch cups," Eli couldn't help but be smirking. Clare furrowed her brow and glared daggers at him. As she exhaled through her nose, she shook her head.

"Oh, don't you dare put the blame on me!" Anger was rushing through her veins. "Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it." She walked away; going after Fitz (probably a stupid idea?).

As Clare caught up with Fitz at his locker, she was beginning to feel bad for the guy. She had a huge frown on her face, and couldn't help but feel heartbroken for many different reasons.

"There you are, are you okay?" She asked in a worried voice as Fitz was taking off his jacket. His cheeks were a light pink out of embarrassment, but other than that, still looked a little green.

"Yup," He merely replied; not wanting to talk too much.

"Should've known that Eli would try to pull something like this. He's always trying to come off as this badass; worst part is, I fell for him which makes me…"

"A regular ass?" Fitz's voice was bitter as he couldn't help but glare at her. She avoided his gaze; she didn't like feeling his cold eyes on her body.

"Well, I was going to say naïve, but…" Fitz grabbed something shiny from on top of his locker shelf before looking at her again. Clare's eyes followed his hand with the shiny object and realized it was a switchblade. Her heart immediately began to race and instantly thought of Eli; was… was Fitz going to try to hurt him? She laughed quietly out of insanity and nervousness as her feet began to back away from her date.

"W-well… I should, uhmm… I should probably get back there…" She couldn't help but stare at the switchblade in his hand; just waiting to stab someone. "See you around!" The way Fitz was staring at her made Clare want to scream, run, and hide; it was blank and cold and harsh. She thought she was going to die if she stayed there any second longer, so she turned and ran away as fast as she could; even though her heels were slowing her down.

As she was running through the halls, she met up with a familiar face; KC. He was dressed up in a black jacket, black shirt, black pants, and that one, random red tie. The moment he saw Clare, his face brightened up and he waved at her.

"Hey, Clare, you in a rush or something?" He said; chuckling lightly.

"Y-yeah, I am, KC…" She was breathing heavily when she stopped and looked directly up at him in his shiny, light green eyes. "Have you seen Eli? It's urgent."

"I think he left the gym, so he's probably roaming the halls. Why?" Clare bit her lip and looked like she was going to cry; she was shaking like a leaf, too, which only made KC rather worried. What was happening to her?

"It's Fitz… he has a knife! He's going to hurt Eli, I just know it… it's because he put ipecac in his drink so now Fitz wants revenge and I'm scared to death and I really just need to find him-!" She was talking super fast and he could barely understand what she was saying.

"Clare!" KC yelled her name and grabbed onto her forearms (this time, gently); looking directly into her eyes. "Calm down and restart." She nodded her head; taking a quick breath.

"I was at Fitz's locker, and he pulled out a switchblade. Eli and him don't get along at all, and Eli had put in a substance that makes people vomit in Fitz's drink ten minutes ago. I'm afraid that Fitz is going to hurt Eli now…" KC's eyes widened in a bit of surprise.

"You go find Eli, and I'll tell Principal Simpson what's going on and then I'll come find you, okay?" Clare nodded her head as KC let her go. He looked worriedly at her one last time before whispering, "Be safe, Clare."

"Thanks, KC…!" She went running down the halls as KC went back into the gymnasium to find Mr. Simpson. His adrenaline was pumping; he had to be super fast when telling his principal so then he could run off and find Clare. He still loved her, of course (he always will), and wanted to make sure she was safe.

Clare dashed through the many halls of Degrassi and wanted to cry; she couldn't find Eli. Could she be too late? Could Fitz have already gotten to Eli and stabbed him? No, no, she had to think positive. She had to have hope. She couldn't let worry get in the way. Even though she had tears running down her face, she had to hope that things would go swiftly.

She managed to find Eli after at least 20 minutes and he was unharmed (thank God!). He was leaning against the wall of lockers; listening to his iPod so he couldn't hear her calling to him. As soon as she reached him (more like, she slammed her body into him by "accident") she took his wrists and glanced directly into his eyes. He looked surprised when she appeared right there in front of him but didn't say anything.

"Come with me; Fitz has a _knife,_" She warned but Eli had turned cold and glanced down at her; shaking his head. He wasn't moving or going anywhere. "This is where we run; let's go!" She was pleading at this point.

"I won't let that jerk scare me," He said in a blunt voice; looking deeply at his girlfriend. It could be the last time he saw her if Fitz found them so he was making the most of his time.

"Eli, he has a knife!" Clare begged and pleaded but nothing she was saying was getting through to him; her heart was shattered, what could she do?

"Aw, don't you two look cute!" The menacing voice of their awful opponent rang through the hallways as an echo. What they saw next was a shadow and the shining silver of a blade…

* * *

**HAHA. Cliffhanger! D ;33  
Don't forget to review, mes amis! More reviews = faster update.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Invisible Wall

**Hey everyone. ^^ How was your first week of school?**  
**(Or if you've been in school... how was it? :D)**  
**Mine was good; first day there and already have homework in two subjects. T.T**  
**And I meant to upload this last night but my internet was a douche.**  
**But anyway, I hope you like this chapter... and let me be clear: the _final_ chapter.  
It's done; finito, finis... Sorry. :[  
I love you guys, and all your sweet comments. You're the best people ever; never forget that.  
Thank you for reading and supporting, and hopefully I'll see you in a future fanfiction. :3  
**

**Review for the hard-work of this short series!**

**I own nothing.  
**

**

* * *

Time Stands Still; Part Three: The Invisible Wall**  
_~A Degrassi Fanfiction~_

The silver shine of the distant switchblade shined dimly in the low light. There were no sounds in the hallway that Eli, Clare, and Fitz were in except for the faint beatings of their hearts. Clare - who stood in front of Eli in a rather protective way - was trembling in her high heels. This is what she was trying to avoid when she set off looking for Eli. Her breaths escaped her crimson-coloured lips in small, shaky puffs; her eyes shook in anticipation as the perpetrator drew closer to them. Was she in a horrible nightmare? Because there was no way she was in this situation at this very second. She was deemed Saint Clare; she never would get in a violent scenario. Was it even possible that her heart could run so fast? She felt like she swallowed a whole bunch of ipecac; she wanted to throw up out of fear. But Clare could no longer run away; she was backed into a corner (quite literally) and she was going to take it up upon herself to protect the one guy who she could say she _loved_. He had been through enough in his life; for once, she wanted to be the one who could protect him.

"Y-you should go," She said in a weak, scared voice when she spoke to Fitz. She held her hands at her chest that looked almost like a plead as her blue eyes stared at Fitz with concern and fear. Her body trembled even more; no matter how much her thoughts begged to stop. She had to be strong; especially now. Fitz's eyes glared at her when he heard Clare's feeble voice.

"What, and let pretty boy make off with my date?" His hiss of a voice echoed in the empty, deserted hallway, and sounded like a yell at the same time. The closer he got, the more Clare could hear his grunts and wheezes. Eli gazed sadly at his beloved Saint Clare; she was trying her best to fix something he started, and the last thing he wanted was to have her involved. He should have listened to her and just ignored the Neanderthal. Even so, he could've just stopped egging Fitz on. Now that he had a knife, Fitz could really hurt Clare; even take her away from him. Eli couldn't bare to imagine a world without her; he already had to endure that pain with Julia and he couldn't take it again. He stood next to Clare; glancing at her profile.

"Please, Fitz, don't do this-!"

"_Shut_ up, bitch!" Clare winced at his bitter curse and bit her lip in fear. Eli had to protect Clare - he couldn't bare to watch another second of this - because he knew she couldn't hang on any longer. He gently took her hand - squeezing it tightly and glancing in her eyes perhaps one final time? - and pushed her away; her back hitting against the lockers softly.

"Get away from me," He whispered in a soft but monotone-like voice to her; his heart breaking when he saw her tearful blue eyes. She started crying silently when he pushed her out of harm's way. Fitz waltzed right up to Eli; the switchblade coming way too close to Eli for his own comfort.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything. You win," For the first time, he meant the apology. He just wanted to end everything; it was about time things settled down. His voice was soft and there was a pinch of fearfulness. He even held his arm out in front of him towards Fitz as a way to push him away and kept him at a distance.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," Fitz growled under his breath as he continuously pushed his opponent's back into the corner. "What's wrong, emo boy? No smart comebacks?" The more Clare watched the horrific scene, the more she wanted to beg Fitz to stop, the more she wanted to rip the knife out of his hands, and the more she wanted to take Eli's hand and dash away. She couldn't even breathe as she watched the pointed tip of the blade draw dangerously close to Eli. She wanted to scream; she was beginning to panic, but she couldn't find her voice. She couldn't move except for the incredible amount of trembling she was doing.

"Don't do this," Eli's voice remained quiet, calm, and soft, but his face revealed fear. His hands were shaking and beginning to lightly sweat. His eyes often went from the silvery metal in Fitz's hands to Fitz's grassy-coloured eyes.

"Someone's got to shut you up…" And without another second to spare, Fitz had thrust the knife forward and a few screams filled the hallway at Degrassi…

If we rewind time, we would go back to where KC ran back to the gym to where unsuspecting people were dancing and gambling. The adrenaline was rushing through every vein in his body as he pushed through person upon person; his eyes searching for where Principal Simpson could be. _'I got to be quick… I have a really bad feeling…_' His own thoughts were egging him on, but luckily, reality was a good enough distraction. His shining emerald orbs tirelessly searched the entire gymnasium, until his found him. Principal Simpson was talking to a couple of the faculty members while drinking a delicious cup of red punch with a lemon. He was laughing and looked like he was having a good time, which KC unfortunately had to ruin. Without a spare second, he dashed over; nearly knocking the drink of his hands. A few spills of punch ran down his fingers from the impact.

"Whoa, all hands on deck, Mr. Gurthie," Mr. Simpson joked as he grabbed a yellow napkin from the punch table and cleaned off his hand.

"Principal Simpson, there's a student with a knife who's planning on attacking a few students!" KC said immediately with a fast voice; swaying back and forth on his feet just to keep moving. His eyes went from happy to a _bad_ surprise in a matter of a millisecond.

"Oh, no…" Mr. Simpson quickly thanked KC for his information as he ran up the stage to tell the entire dance that the school was under a lockdown.

"Okay, no one panic, but from this moment on, the school's in lockdown. Chaperones, please take your positions at the exits." And just as fast as he came, KC was out the door and sprinting down the hallways with only one thing in mind; Clare. Her safety was everything… _'I'm coming for you, Clare… just wait a little longer… please…'_

KC kicked off his dress shoes and ran through the halls of Degrassi barefoot. This way, no one could hear him coming, and he could run much faster. He came across one hallway where he could hear familiar voices. He was on the other side of the hallway, so he could just barely make out what they were saying. But once he saw their backs, he knew he was in the right place.

"Please, Fitz, don't do this -!" That was Clare. She sounded distraught and like she couldn't breathe properly. What was going on…?

"Shut up, bitch!" Fitz said immediately. When KC heard him say that, a small memory from when the Shep called Clare the same thing popped into his head. Every time he heard that, it made his skin crawl and he couldn't hold back a cringe. Clare was amazing, smart, and always did what was right; it was just how she was brought up as a child. She didn't deserve to be called that awful word; especially since she was far from it…

KC had to stop this; whatever kind of revenge Fitz was having in mind, it stops now. Clare looked like she was about to pass out, and Eli was backed into a corner. As quickly and quietly as he could, he bolted down the hallway just as Fitz was saying "someone's got to shut you up."

There was blood everywhere, and the sounds of Clare, Eli, and KC's screams mixed into the air. Just as Fitz was about to stab Eli in the stomach, KC's hand reached out and the knife pierced his hand's flesh. But, within the second of confusion that Fitz was giving them, KC gripped the switchblade in his bloody, wounded hand and ripped it out of Fitz's grasp and then slammed his head into the wall of lockers with his free hand; knocking him out instantly. Clare instantly ran over to the both of them; first hugging the stunned Eli (who had sunk down onto the dusty, dirty floor) and then looking up at KC.

"Damn blade…" KC muttered to himself; grunting at the pain. He gripped the blade and took it out of his hand; the wound being shallow. But even so, the blood still poured out of the center of his hand and dripped silently to the floor in big, red dots.

"KC… you saved us…" Clare's voice was indescribable; she was trying to sound grateful and she wanted to be, but she was still in shock at the whole situation. She glanced over at the dripping blood and her breaths became audible. "KC… your hand…"

"It's… it's nothing…" He bit his lip to avoid yelping, but the pain came in heavy waves. One second, it was fine, other second, it burned. But no matter what, he couldn't make his hand stop trembling. "We got to get the two of you out of here; that's more important."

"KC… why'd you save me…?" Eli's voice spoke in a scarred monotone right after KC finished speaking. "After all I did to hurt you… you saved me…" He seemed so vulnerable, and as much as KC would love to rip on him for being the higher man in this situation, it wasn't in his heart to do so. He just shook his hand, walked over to Eli and offered his not-bloody hand.

"Clare really likes you and you make her more happy than I ever could. I just want her to be happy, and if it means having to save you, I'm willing to make exceptions." Eli nodded his head and took KC's; standing up but his emerald eyes were glued to the floor.

"Thanks, man…"

"This doesn't mean I like you in any way, or I'm your friend!" KC wanted to be extra clear; he still didn't like Eli for taking away his Clare. The three of them all shared a laugh as Clare fell into the inside of Eli's shoulder out of exhaustion and Eli wrapping his arm around her. It was over; finally… no more feud, no more Fitz.

"Police!" All of a sudden, a flashlight or two shined heavily upon the teenagers and people in black suits and hats arrived. They were saved once they explained the situation and bandaged up KC's bleeding hand. At around the same time as the police collecting the three of them, Fitz was beginning to come to, and the three innocent adolescents made sure to stand clear of their enemy. When the lockdown was over a few minutes later, Eli, Clare, and KC could leave in peace; with themselves, and without an enemy. Free at last.

**FINIS/END/FINITO.

* * *

**

**I love you guys. :3  
**


End file.
